The interview
by Trinity Tree
Summary: You thought you knew how Jessie's interview went well I'm gonna tell you what really happened
1. The interview

Jessie's point of view

Hi I'm Jessie Prescott and I've moved to New York from Texas. Darn it. I've lost my purse. "Urn taxi driver man would you mind if I paid you with chewing" I didn't an answer he just shoved me out and jucks my luggage out. Looking up I see a little girl playing with my bra. I immediately snatch it back. "Hey do u wanna be my new nanny" "umm no" She doesn't listen all and drags me up to her apartment. The apartment wasn't an apartment it was a suite. My thoughts are interrupted by kids running through the suite. "Bertram can we keep her the old nanny quit please" "As long as she doesn't do her business on the floor." I assure him I don't so he tells the little girl to ask her parents. For the next half an hour I get to know the kids. Ding. That's the elevator. "Mom, dad" So they are their parents. "Whose this?" The parents question. "Oh that's Jessie can she be our new nanny please." Pleads Luke, I think he has a crush on me. "Of course but she will need an interview, so Jessie follow me to the interview room." So I follow her to the a largish room with a lock on.

Christina's point of view

Now we're in the interview room I can get this interview started. "Right Jessie I need to know your age and height"

"22, 5 stone."

"Great, now top and bra off." She looks taken back but slowly does it. Once she gets her top off. I text Morgan to come to the interview room. 5 minuets later Morgan comes in.

"Right Morgan squeeze her tits, remember start soft then start squeezing rougher." Starting slow I feel alright but when he squeezes rough I feel milk squirt from nipples. I look away in embarrassment. Where as Morgan just laughs and says "Lookie here we have a lactater I'll grab the pump and bottles." He does exactly that. When the pump starts pumping my vagina starts to feel wet. Uggh this feels so good. I accidentally slip out a moan. "Does our potential new nanny love this" Christina coos. By the time I stop lactating I have filled 5 bottles. "Right Jessie, skirt off." Slowly I peel of my skirt, to reveal my sodden panties. "Alrighty then Jessie is wet already so Morgan grab the dildos" She says as I take of my panties

"What are we doing now?" I ask.

" Well I'm going to put different size dildos in your pussy and see what you can take, first off 4 inches." The four inch goes in without any problems. "Now the six inch." The six inch takes a little work but goes in and fills my pussy. "Right next double digets, 10 inch."

"Oww that hurts it won't get in stop please."

" I thought someone like you could've taken at least 12 inch." I'm a little taken back by that comment but the next thing she says shocks me more

"Now I'm going to put a vibrator in you and casually turn up the vibration." I am given no warning she just shoves the biggest vibrator in my pussy. She puts on the lowest an I show no reaction so she turns it to 5, you can see me shaking at this point yet it doesn't fase me. Yet when she turns it to 6 I feel really weird and I moan really loudly.

" Let's put this on full blast"

" Oh my god that feels so good uggh"

"You can take the highest vibration, now get dressed in this outfit" She hands me a short skirt and a see through blouse but she hand me no underwear.

"What about underwear?"

"No under wear." Guess my tits are going to be on show.

"Right go serve the kids your milk if they touch you sexually just go with it."

So I walk down the corridor and enter the living room. First off Luke I hand him his milk and he slips a finger in my pussy and damn it feels good. Next Emma once I hand her the milk she unbuttons my blouse and sucks my tits making milk come out. Ravi next all Ravi does is smack my pussy. Little innocent zuri she wouldn't do anything well she did she stripped me and spanked me. After giving the kids the milk I go back to Christina where she tells me I have the job.

 **How was that? This is my first smut and fanfic on this site. Good reviews of they are any**.


	2. Family night

Right chapter 2 here we go...

Christina's point of view.

Today is Jessie's first day so I'm going to wake her up. She's not going to expect this wake up call. I'm going to need Morgans help with this, "Morgan wake up we need to go wake up the new slut. You can bring your camera and film it all for movie night later" I see Morgan stir and he says "come suck my dick then because I am not going there with a boner" "Morgan you can fuck the nanny, now come on.", "fine I'm coming"

* **Jessie's room** *

"Morgan get the camera ready" While Morgan sets the camera set up I get all my things ready "Christina cameras ready"

 **C- Christina**

 _M- Morgan._

 **C- Here we have a sleeping slut. I think it's time we wake her up.**

 _M- Yes I think we should wake the slut up. We should try wake her up with clamps on her nipples and clit._

 **C- Great idea (puts clamps on) Hmm. The little slut hasn't even stirred. But look at these tits 32DD and look she even has milk. Let's savour it, Morgan grab the large jugs. Oh my the jugs are full. Let's penetrate her next. Morgan pick something out of the room to put in her.**

 _M- I choose the baseball bat. But where should we put it?_

 **C- straight up the vagina, I say thicker side. Here we go (shoves it in and Jessie wakes up) the little sluts awake now the real fun can begin.**

 *** time skip movie time ***

"Kids movie night! Get down here" All the kids including Jessie come down to the screening room.

"today's refreshments and movie are brought to you by Jessie"

Jessie's point of view

I look to the screen and footage of me sleeping comes into view. After my little movie is over Morgan calls to me "Right Jessie up on the stage and strip" I do as I'm told "Good girl now sit and spread"

"No I am not spreading my legs my legs are staying shut." Morgan looks really angry, he stomps over and rips my legs apart. I can't help but moan "See Christina the little slut is already horny, I told you watching herself being played with would turn her on."

"okay Morgan, right shall we get the game started. Here we have 2 spinners one has body part the other has an object. Morgan will go first"

I'm dreading this what if it's like this morning. I hope it's not. I'm also scarred because Morgan likes to go really rough and I pissed Emma off earlier. I don't know if I'm going to be able to walk. Morgan's voice breaks my thoughts "vibrator and ass, I like that idea." Morgan grabs the vibrator and shoves it into my ass with no lube. "Owww!" Morgan sensed I was in pain but all he said was "You'll be moaning before you know it." Next up was Luke I hope his isn't bad who am I kidding he'll go rough for fun. "Cool! I got cane and ass." This sounds like so much fun, "Right little slut get ready to moan your heart out."

Luke started slow but then he got bored and went full force with the pleasure of this and the vibrator I shouted, "mmmm, oh my god I'm going to cum." Then suddenly everything stops no more vibrations no more hits with cane. "Morgan, please let me cum please I'll do whatever you want."

"Christina what do you think. Should we let her cum?"

"Morgan, I think she should be aloud to cum but only if she stays on our bedroom floor naked for the whole night then do everything tomorrow naked."

"Jessie you said you will do anything to cum will you do what Christina told you"

"Yes I will." , "Good slut now cum" I release a loud moan as i cum. I'm so horny "Christina I'm still horny what else can we do."

"I'll tell you what you can do, go put the kids to bed then come and lay on mine and Morgan's floor. Got it slut"

"yes Christina" "also the kids are in charge now, so Em give her an instruction."

"Okay slutbag you have to sit on Luke's dick while we go upstairs." I immediately follow her instruction. I jump on Luke's dick and start jumping up and down. "Emma look she's really enjoying it. I think she should gonna cum again soon so let's have have fun before she does." I hear rustling then I'm took off Luke's dick and my arms were put in the air. Next thing I know my arms we hooked to the chandelier and my legs tied to the banister. "Jessie you will stay here for an hour" and with that they left.

Woo...dunno how to continue so reviews would be nice xx


End file.
